The Legand of Kingdom Hearts
by JakeCrusher
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts novelization,lots of grammer mistakes but it will be finished,SoraXKari, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Novel form with a twist

By Jake Crusher

Disclaimer: If your reading this you probable knows about Kingdom Hearts so I be describing the characters, also I made a bunch of twists here and there. Sora's thoughts are in _italic_.

Chapter 1: The dream

_I been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for really or not._ These are the thoughts that go through Soras mind as he plunges into the water then suddenly he opens his eyes to find he is on the beach, he sees Riku in the distance and behind Riku is a giant tidal wave. While Sora rushes to save his friend Riku simple stands there as if there's no threat. As Sora reaches him Riku simple lets out his hands as if asking Sora to join him. Moments before Sora could reach him the wave hits. While under water Riku is still standing in the same position as before.

Sora desperately tries to reach him but the tides are pushing against him. When Sora surfaces he notices it sun down. On the beach he notices Kari waving to him, Sora then walk up to greet her when she starts looking at the sky, out of curiosity Sora turns around and what he saw amazed him. There was a meteor shower and to make things weirder he saw himself falling with the meteor (you know what I'm saying). Then suddenly he starts falling as a hole popped out of nowhere like in those Nestea commercials as hurtles towards the sea he notices Kari standing on what look like a glass floor reaching her hand out. In about 5 seconds Sora plunges into the water, as he fell it got darker and darker he realized we wasn't falling through water, gust drifting downward in some black space. Then he finally slows done lands softly on hard ground but when he did, doves rose out of the floor and flew off into the darkness.

Sora just stood there wondering what the hell just happened when he heard of voice "So much to do so little time" said the mysterious voice, Sora looked around but no won was there, Sora confused and frustrated by what was happening got mad and yelled into the nothingness "Who are you and where are you, where am I for that matter and most importantly what the hell is going on" "Patience" said the voice "this is all test" "A test" Sora said angrily "What kind of test what do you want me to do" "Simply move forward and the test will begin" said the voice, Sora figured he might as well go along with it so he step forward a couple of steps when he did three pedestals popped out of the ground each won had a weapon on it. The first had a sword with a yellow & Blue handle with a Wight blade, the second was a shield with 3 red circles on it shaped like the Mickey Mouse symbol (he didn't know that of course) the third was a green staff with a blue Mickey mouse head on it, "Power sleeps within you, all you have to do is give it form" said the voice "now which form do you choose" Sora decided to pick the sword, after swinging it around a few times he noticed an inscription on the pedestal it said "the power of a warrior invincible courage a sword of terrible destruction" "is this the form you choose" said the voice Sora smiled at the blade and said "Yes" then as if one cue the sword turned into a ball of light and went into Sora's heart, strangely it didn't hurt in fact he felt stronger "now which power will you give up" said the voice, Sora went to the shield pedestal and read the inscription (you already know what it says so I wont bother) then he read the inscription on the staffs pedestal (same reason) Sora did not want to be unable to protect his friends so he decided to pick the staff. After he did the staff turned into a bunch of tiny sparkles and disappeared "You've chosen the path of a warrior" Said the voice "you've given up the power of a mystic, is this the form you choose" Sora nodded and smiled, then as if on cue the floor below him broke like glass and Sora continued falling into darkness, _had I choose wrong, did I fail the test is this my punishment_, Though Sora thought it was the end little did he know it was just the beginning.

Well what do think I wrote this while waiting for my time to write on the web site? How do like my ending? I very proud of myself for writing this much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I was so proud of my work that I did this on the same day as I did the pervious one.

Chapter 2: The end of a dream and the beginning of an adventure

As Sora fell down the dark nothingness he noticed another stain glass floor, there he noticed it was actually the top of some sort of tower. He land on it the same way he landed on the other one after he did the sword from earlier appeared in is hand "there are times when you need to fight" said the voice "keep your light burning strong and you will overcome them" _Overcome who_? Sora thought, there weren't any thing to fight on Destiny Island well nothing except each other but those were only friendly battles, Sora soon got his answer because out of the ground came these little black things, they were only 2 feet tall had antennas and two big yellow eyes, for a mouth all they had was a zigzag line. Sora readied himself when the leading one jumped into the air mouth wide open, claws outstretched but before the thing could get it claws on Sora are hero sliced it midair. Little did Sora know that while he focus on the in air another one snuck up behind luckily Sora struck the one behind him just in the nick of time, then Sora focused his attention on the others, the creatures weren't strong but they had the ability to become 2 dimensional on the ground. In about a minute or two there was only one left, but before Sora could destroy the last one a dark puddle appeared on the ground and started growing, then another appeared and another and another before Sora knew it he was sinking in some kind of purple goo, he felt as though he was being pulled into it by a bunch of invisible hands, it felt so icy cold so… evil.

Then the feeling was gone just like that and Sora found himself laying on another stain glass floor this one had a door on it. It was a double door usually found at churches, the door just stuck out of the floor like a tree, there was nothing behind it, then it opened all by itself and out of the door came a very bright light, as if being drawn to it by a mysterious force Sora walked towards the light, when he walk into the light he felt wonderful, the light made him feel warm and Blissful like in those dreams with Kari (yay he is in love with Kari, now going to kill me for reviling it), then the feeling vanished and he found himself one the island _Its over_ Sora thought but then he heard the voice "Patience the Door will not open yet, first tell me a little about yourself" Sora didn't know what to say when he noticed Selhpie sitting on the ledge, after the wired stuff that happened he was glad to see one of his friends so he walked up to her when she asked him "What is most important to you" "Friendship" said Sora "Is friendship really such a big deal" said Selphie in her usual tone, then Sora noticed Wakka and walked up to him only to be asked "what is your goal in life" "To be strong" said Sora "to be strong hue" said Wakka, Sora then went to Tidus to ask them why Selphie and Wakka were acting strange only to be asked "What's your biggest fear" "being indecisive" said Sora "is being indecisive so scary" Tidus said.

Then the voice spoke again "I see, the day you open the door is both far off and very near" and then Sora found himself in yet another stain glass floor, are hero barley made it a few steps when he found himself surrounded by those black things! There was at least twice as many as there was before but Sora still managed to beat them (they were more of an annoyance then a threat), after he beat them with energy to spare he noticed a bunch of stain glass stairs come out of nowhere leading to another stain glass floor, when he got there his shadow turned into a 20 foot version of those black creatures (you know which one I'm referring to), the creature tried to strike Sora with it's giant hands but Sora was simply to fast for it to hit, after what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes but they say a single minute seems like a long time in a fight) they creatures fist stared glowing and it struck the ground, are hero only managed to just dodge this attack when the place it struck became a pool of the dark stuff. Sora was sinking in this stuff, when Sora was up to his crouch in this stuff he noticed the creatures hand was still in the ground so Sora struck at its wrist cutting of its hand, the giant creature roared in pain, holding on to its wrist and just when he thought he was going to win Soras sword just vanished and the creature stuck the ground again this time with both arms the sucking was stronger this time then the voice spoke "Don't be afraid" _Don't be afraid I'm going to die_ "You hold the mightiest weapon of all" _What are you talking about_ "And remember you are the one who will open the door". Then everything went black then Sora opened his eyes to find himself lying down on the beach he lay back down in relief only to be startled by Kari and the rest you know so I will stop here, till next time.

Disclaimer: Sorry I ran out of patience, what do think of my first boss fight I plan to end each one with a cool move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This was original going to be the part where the island gets destroyed but I ran out of room. I will also try to add some humor to this chapter.

Chapter 3: The Duck, the Dog and the King

In a world far far away from Destiny Island a new evil is rising that threatens to destroy the world only a select group can stop it, unfortunately this story has nothing to do with that so we will go to the not so far away world of Disney Castle, were the mighty King Mickey Mouse secretly governs the universe. On this morning the Kings court wizard heads to the king for his daily business (not the bathroom business of course), the court wizard was not only a close friend but a master of offense and defense magic, not only that but he was none other then the handsomest duck ever… Donald Duck (I don't really think he handsome but he standing behind me and his MP is fully loaded). Donald walks up to an enormous double door, he simply knocks on the door and a regular sized doggy door appears (FYI it was opened by those broom guys) Donald walks down the enormous hallway to met the King "hello your majesty" said Donald in an UN characteristically polite tone "it nice to see you this morn" but before he could finish he noticed the king was not in his throne, before he could ask were Mickey was, Pluto appeared from behind the chair with a letter in his mouth, after Donald read the letter he rushed out the door screaming in his duck like fashion straight to the palace garden.

When he got there he found the captain of the Disney Palace royal guards… Goofy! Donald runs straight to Goofy's snoozing body and yells "Wake up Goofy, wake up this is serious" but despite Donald's loud voice Goofy just slept away _leave it to Goofy to sleep at a time like this _Donald thought. Donald realized he didn't have time to wait for Goofy to wake up so he zapped him with his thunder spell, the shock managed to wake Goofy up, Goofy yawned and said "good morning" "we've got a problem Goofy" before continuing Donald looked around to see if anyone was near "but don't tell anyone" Goofy widened his eyes in confusion "Queen Minnie" "not even the Queen" "Daisy" "noooo its top secret" Goofy looked behind Donald and said "good morning ladies" Donald turned around to find Queen Minnie and Mistress Daisy standing behind him with that what's-going-on look on there faces, Donald feeling pretty stupid at the moment raised his shoulders and let out a nervous chuckle.

Meanwhile on Destiny Island Sora was looking for mushrooms to bring on there journey (you know what I'm talking about so I wont get into details) he found one of the mushrooms in a secret place at the edge of a huge tree, aside form the mysterious door there wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, when he Kari and Rikku were little they used to scribble on the walls with chalk but there was one scribble that caught his interest a scribble of him and Kari that they made when they were little, it was a little after they drew it that Sora realized he had a crush on Kari, but he knew she would never fall for him not with Rikku around that is, and who could blame her, Rikku was strong, cool and good looking. Sora would like him to if he was gay. While he was there Sora decided to draw him sharing a papu fruit with Kari. When Sora turned around he saw a man in a brown robe "What are you doing here?" Sora asked "I have come to see the door to this world" the robed man spoke in a cool dark voice "This world has been connected" he continued "tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed" "well you ever you are stop trying to freak me out, what a minute where did you come from" Sora was sure he didn't recognize this man then it hit Sora "You came from another world didn't you" Sora asked hopefully the robed man shook his "there's is so very much to learn, you understand so little" "Oh ya well I'm going to go out there and learn what's out there" Sora said angrily "a meaningless effort" said the robed man "one who knows nothing can understand nothing" Sora then looked at the mysterious door, he felt as if some kind of evil was in it. Sora turned to face the robed man only to find him gone without a trace, _Okay that was creepy_.

Back at Disney castle Queen Minnie was reading the kings letter out loud "Dear Donald and Goofy, sorry to rush off but stars are blinking out and that means disaster can't be to far behind, while I'm off investigating I want you to find a boy who holds the Key to are survival, we need that key or where doomed go to Traverse Town and find Leon he will point you in the right direction. P.S say sorry to Minnie for me Thanks pal." "Oh dear what does this mean" said Daisy "It means we'll just have to trust the king" said the Queen in a worried voice "garwsh I hope he's al right" said Goofy, Donald hit him with his elbow for saying something that would worry them more "Your highness" said Donald "don't worry we'll find the king and this key he speaks of" "Thank you both of you" said the Queen looking a little more relived. "Oh and to Chronicle your travels he will accompany you" Said Minnie while gesturing towards the table Donald looked around he didn't see anyone then he heard a voice "over here" Donald went to the voice to find out it belonged to a cricket in a top hat "Jiminy Crickets at your service" said the little cricket "we hope for your safe return please help find the king" said Minnie. Minnie and Daisy both had a worried look on there faces and as for Goofy he stood there and saluted Donald as if he was a solider going off to war "you're coming too" said Donald while grabbing Goofy by the arm.

While walking to the gummi garage Jiminy explained his story "Gawrsh you're world got destroyed" Goofy said horrified by the idea of worlds getting destroyed "It was terrible we were scattered" said Jiminy "and as far as I can see I'm the only one who made it to this castle" "Goofy" said Donald expecting him to say something "Oh right I got it" said Goofy doing that A-O-K thing with his hands "you mean while were in other worlds we cant let on where were from, we got to protect the world border" "Order" Donald corrected "right that too" said Goofy then giving off his signature laugh, Donald simply put his hands on his face and groaned. "I guess we'll be needing new duds once we get there" said Goofy "no problem, my nephews own a shop in Traverse Town we'll get the cloths there" After walking into the garage Donald spoke into one of those pipe things "Donald Duck to launch crew anytime your ready" the launch crew was two chipmunks named Chip and Dale. Dale turned on the machine and a computer voice said "**Launch Sequence activated**" Donald and Goofy had just gotten in their seats when a mechanical door opened and the ship started vibrating, Daisy (who went to see the left off) looked at Donald with that be careful look, Donald merely smiled and gave here a thumbs up. Then the ships engines stared shooting flames Donald yelled "Blast off" only to find the ship falling through some kind of hole, the ship popped out of the bottom of the planet in a comical fashion and then blasted of into space.

Disclaimer: Since I passed the page limit anyway I thought I might as well end at this scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well I'm going to try to go straight to the juicy parts.

Chapter 4: The Apocalypse

Sora was sitting in his room thinking about the adventure he, Riku and Kari would have tomorrow when he noticed a storm on the Island _The Raft_! Sora realized he had to go save the raft so he jumped out the window straight to his row-boat, on the way to the island he noticed a giant black sphere heading towards earth. When he got there he noticed Riku's boat and Kari's boat but before he could wonder why they were there he saw to his horror the black creatures from his dream coming out of the floor! Sora tried to fight them off but his toy sword was simply no match for this demons, "In here, hurry" said Wakka from the shack so Sora went into the shack to find Wakka, Tidus and Selphie in the Shack "What in gods name is going on" Sora asked them "I don't know those things came out of nowhere" said Wakka "they already got are parents" said Tidus "It's the Apocalypse, were doomed" said Selphie "Where's Riku and Kari" Sora asked "there still outside" said Tidus "I got find them" said Sora heroically "are crazy those things will kill you" said Wakka but Sora wasn't listing.

He went out the back way and found Riku in the distance. "Quick Riku get into the shade" said Sora "the door has opened" said Riku "huh?" "The Door is open Sora know we can go into the out side world" Said Riku "What are you talking about we got to find Kari" "Kari's coming with us" "Once we step through we may never see are parents again there's no turning back, but this may be are only chance we cant let fear stop use, I'm not afraid of the darkness" Riku calmly rise his hand while a dark puddle appeared beneath him, Sora reached out to save his childhood friends despite being pulled into the dark depths Riku didn't seem scared at all. Complete and utter darkness surrounded Sora then out of nowhere a mysterious light shone and Sora found himself back on the island this time with a giant Key in his hand then he heard the mysterious voice "This young warrior is the KeyBlade" using this KeyBlade Sora was able to destroy the monsters with a single strike, but despite Sora's efforts the creatures just kept on coming. While fighting this creatures Sora noticed a door where the secret place was located, Sora thought Kari might be in there so he went to investigate, slicing monsters on the way of course. When he got to the secret place he was relived to see Kari UN harmed but his relief turned to shook when he saw here expressionless face, just when she was reaching here hand out to Sora a black wind came out of the mysterious door blowing Kari straight at him but before he could grab her she just vanished, then the black wind blew him straight out of the secret place.

When he came to, he found himself on a floating rock heading towards the giant black sphere. Then to his horror the giant black creature from his dream was standing behind him! So another battle ensured much like the first one, after Sora did a few good blows managing to cut of it left for arm, and its right hand the creature hit it right arm into the ground creating a puddle of dark ooze, this time Sora was ready after dodging this attack Sora ran up its arm and struck it in the face, after this Sora figured he'd won but the creature was still there staring at Sora hatred burning in it yellow eyes (Id be pretty mad to, of course I would have died of blood lose but sine it's a Heartless there for has no heart it cant bleed) then the gravitation from the sphere grew stronger and the creature was sucked into it, Sora had managed to grab onto a piece of wood but couldn't hold on much longer, soon he lost his grip and was plunged into the sphere _I'm I going to die without any Idea what's going on_ thought Sora.

Meanwhile at Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy were walking down the streets when they noticed a star going out. Realizing the seriousness of the situation Donald urged Goofy to hurry, "Now were is that key" said Donald "Hey you know maybe we should find Leon" said Goofy, Donald gave Goofy that what an idiot stare, Goofy noticed Pluto heading into some alleyway "Hey Donald I betcha that" "Ah what do you know you big palooka" Donald interrupted, little did Donald know that one a rare occasion Goofy was right, for Pluto found a young boy with brown hair and large yellow shoes. Sora opened his eyes and saw what looked like a dog from a cartoon, "What a dream" he said sleepily then the dog woke him up and Sora found himself in some sort of ally, Sora asked the dog if he knew where he was but the dog then raised it ears and left, Sora followed it out of the alleyway and found himself in a town he had never seen before.

Disclaimer: Guess what the word count said it was 888.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay so I'm going to try to update every day, so if you're the kind of person who hates waiting for updates I'm your man.

Chapter 5: Traverse Town

Our hero found himself in a strange town, he had never seen before. Sora realized he was in another world, after this thought, dozens of questions entered his mind _how did I get here, what happened to my friends, would I ever get home again and what happened to my KeyBlade?_ Sora entered the nearest building to try and find answers which as it turned out was right behind him. When Sora entered the store he found a 50 year old blond man at the desk "Welcome to my store" he said "oh wait it's just a kid" the old man said in a disappointed tone "hey I not a kid, I'm 16 years old and my names Sora, and where is this place" said Sora angrily "what do you mean what is this place" the old man said in angry tone "sorry for the outburst but I had a rough day" said Sora calming down "why don't you tell Cid about it" said Cid. So Sora explained his story keeping out the dream and the mysterious man. At the end of it Cid said "okay kid I not sure what happened to your island" Sora looked at the floor in disappointment "cheer up" said Cid "if you survived I'm sure your friends are okay to why don't you have a look around town, oh and if you run into trouble come to me I'll look after you" Sora smiled and headed for the door, but before he did he looked back at Cid and asked "not that I'm complaining but why are you helping me out?" Cid sighed and said "listen kid what happened to your island, well that isn't the first time that's happened" Sora was surprised by this fact "worlds are being destroyed across the universe" Cid continued "this town has become a haven for those who's world have been destroyed" Sora was both shocked and relived to find out he wasn't the only one who's home was destroyed by those creatures.

After Sora searched the first district Sora decided to search the second one. After taking a few steps into the second district, a man ran by Sora as if he was being chased and indeed the man was being chased by what looked a larger version of those creatures. The man tripped over and then the creature… **Warning the Following scenes are extremely gross and will later cause confusion**… struck its hands into the mans chest and yanked his heart out, the mans body disappeared into nothing, while the creature crouched over and ate the mans heart (you know when you eat something really juicy and the juice just pours out of your mouth, imagine that only with blood instead of juice) this sight made Sora want to through up, when the creature was done it just vanished into a dark sphere. Sora ran deeper into the street to investigate when he was surrounded by those smaller black creatures he faced in his dream, one of the creatures jumped into the air, _oh I wish I had that KeyBlade _Sora raised his hands to defend himself when the creature was blocked by the KeyBlade, Sora was amazed by its sudden appearance but had no time to wonder about that know, after the fight with those creatures Sora wondered how the KeyBlade appeared_ Maybe just maybe, _Sora thought about the KeyBlade disappearing and it did, Sora tried thinking about it appearing and it did. Sora realized he could make the KeyBlade appear and disappear at will "Cool" said Sora.

So Sora continued his search for his friends, it seemed wherever he went those creatures weren't far behind the same with Donald and Goofy, how ironic how the very key they seek was so close and they didn't know it. After searching almost everywhere for his friends Sora headed back to Cid's place when he got into the first district an alarm was sounded and Sora saw those solider creatures on the street while every one was heading for there homes Sora fought the monsters, the solider creatures were much faster and stronger then the little black creatures, it required 3 hits to beat theses creatures, after managing to beat these creatures Sora went into Cids place bruised, sweaty and exhausted. Cid let Sora sleep on couch in the store while he slept upstairs (in this story his store is also his home). That night Sora had nightmares about his home and his friends being killed by those creatures.

"Well we haven't found Leon or the key" said Donald "I guess we better keep on looking" but as he turned around he heard a very loud yawn from Goofy "Maybe we should look in the morning" said Goofy tiredly "hey Jiminy what time is" said Donald gently patting the pocket Jiminy was in "11 P.M" he said yawning, Donald was feeling kind of drowsy himself so they stayed in the hotel. While the entire town slept, dark and sinister plans were unfolding.

Disclaimer: I always spell Disclaimer wrong. Needless to say I want reviews people.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not being that descriptive with the fights so you can basically imagine it the way you want; just remember to keep the details I write.

Chapter 6: Questions Answered

Sora woke up at 6 A.M by the sound of a boiling kettle. Like all teenagers Sora was drowsy in the early morning (the fact it was Sunday didn't help) and he had a bad night so he was particularly tired this morning, "you drink Coffee?" said Cid holding out a mug to Sora "nahhhh" said Sora tiredly, Cid gave Sora a bag full of munny "here, why don't you go into town and buy breakfast, I got some business to do with a Moogle" said Cid "what's a Moogle?" Sora asked, then in came a small pig like creature with a small suit case "that Sora is a Moogle" said Cid as he gestured towards the little creature. Sora looked down at the little creature in wonder; the Moogle simply looked up at Sora and waved it little hands in a cute fashion. Sora (who like most boys his age weren't interested in cute things) headed out the door.

When Sora made a few steps he was startled by a voice "they come for you out of nowhere" "who said that" said Sora arming himself with the KeyBlade, Sora then found out the voice came from a young man with brown hair, a biker style outfit and a large gun with a blade, "and they will keep coming after you, as long as you continue to wield the KeyBlade" said the mysterious man as he pointed at Sora weapon "but why, why would it choose a kid like you" the man continued "what's that supposed to mean" said Sora angrily "never mind, now lets see that KeyBlade" said the mysterious man as he walked towards Sora "what there no way your getting your hands on this" said Sora now full of energy, "alright have it your way" said the man preparing himself.

So a cool looking sword fight began with Sora and the man (you know the one I'm referring to), Sora managed to do some pretty good blows but so did the man, during the fight Sora managed to knock the stranger a good distance with a decent counter attack, while Sora charged at his opponent to finish him, when the strangers Gun Sword fired a fire ball at Sora, knocking are hero to the ground as the stranger tried to strike the ground which Sora was on, Sora managed to roll out of the way. So the fight continued, eventually they both got tired "lets finish this" said Sora as he charged headlong into the stranger "Amateur" said the stranger as he fired another fireball (okay imagine the slow motion thing they do in the Matrix for this part) but Sora ducked right before the ball hit and hit the stranger with a uppercut slash (you can stop the Matrix thing now), the stranger fell down in defeat using his weapon to hold him up, but the defeating this stranger this man not to mention the bad night sleep made Sora so tired he literally fainted "guess it's a tie Leon" said a cheerful voice from behind Leon, the voice belong to a young women, her outfit was a combination of a ninja outfit and beach clothes (not swimsuits but you know what I mean), Leon looked at Sora fainted body "looks like things are worse then we thought a lot worse" said Leon.

Meanwhile in the alleyway behind the Hotel Donald and Goofy continued there search, "gawrsh there's no won here sure is spooky" said Goofy "a phooey I'm not scared" said Donald in a brave tone, just then Donald felt a tiny tap on his shoulder, and Donald jumped up and grabbed Goofy in a cowardly yet funny manner "excuse me did the king send you" said a soft delicate tone Donald looked behind him to see a lovely young women with brown hair and a large red bowtie.

Sora woke up with an acing headache on a bed, there he saw his crush Kari "you okay" she said in a worried tone "those creatures that attacked you are after the KeyBlade but it's your heart they want, a heart that can wield the KeyBlade" "I'm so glad your okay Kari" said Sora "Kari who are you talking about I'm the great ninja Yuffie" and in a flash Sora was looking at a girl with short black hair "I think you might of overdone it Squall" said Yuffie to the man in the biker jacket "that's Leon" he said in a annoyed tone, "the KeyBlade" said Sora as he noticed the KeyBlade perched near the door "sorry uhhh" said Yuffie not knowing his name "Sora" said are hero " yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures turns out that's how they were tracking you" "it was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it wont work for long" said Leon "still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one" he continued as he grabbed the KeyBlade and swing it, then the KeyBlade appeared and then repapered in Sora's hand "well beggars cant be chooser" said Leon "why don't you start making sense what's going on here" said Sora. So Leon and Yuffie explained about the Heartless, the KeyBlade and Ansem.

Disclaimer: Well do to my laziness I didn't go that far in the story, I think most of the female characters look prettier in the manga.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry for the lack of updates but I was at my grandparents house.

Chapter 7: A New Team

After the chat scene in the pervious chapter Sora lied on the bed in awe. _Why had the KeyBlade chosen me?_ Sora thought _I'm a pretty good fighter but I don't think I'm hero material_, then another thought came into Sora's mind a happier thought, this was the chance to be the hero he always wanted to be! Sora often daydreamed of slaying fearsome monsters and traveling to different worlds and now this was his chance. Sora got smiling when Leon said "the Heartless will find you eventually, are you ready to fight for your life" Sora smiled and said "bring it on". "Well we better go see Arith and her visitors" said Leon to Yuffie "visitors" said Sora curiously "a knight and a wizard have been searching for the wielder of the KeyBlade" said Leon, just as a image of a man in armor and a old guy with a wand went through Soras mind, the solider Heartless appeared in the room. "Yuffie get out of here now" said Leon in a stern but caring voice, Yuffie did as she was told and ran right into Arith's room crushing Donald in the process.

Leon managed to whack a Heartless out the window, Leon headed out with Sora following. When outside in the ally the Heartless were crawling all over the place "Sora go find the leader, I'll take care of the small fry" said Leon, though Sora didn't want to just leave Leon alone he decided he better do what he said for the sake of the entire city. Sora went to the third district as if something was telling him to go there. When Sora got there Donald and Goofy were some sort of railing (you know which one). Goofy looked behind himself and saw two knight like creatures with black faces and yellow eyes. "Gawrsh are these the Heartless guys" said Goofy while hiding behind his shield "lets go get them Goofy" said Donald bravely, but the Heartless managed to literally send Donald and Goofy flying, by some coincidence they managed to land on Sora. When Donald and Goofy came to they saw they had landed on a teenager with a large key in his hand. When the trio managed to get up, large square pillars came out of the ground blocking there escape and a group of solider Heartless came. During the fight against them one of them snuck up behind Sora knocking him to the ground, just as the demon went for Sora's heart, the duck shot a fireball and destroyed it. After the fight (which took less time then usual) Sora thanked the duck "no problem" said the duck in a high pitched quaky voice.

Then out of the sky came a giant Heartless (not as big as the one that destroyed Sora's island but still pretty big). It was basically purple armor with floating arms and legs. So they fought the big thing (I don't know how to start this) during the fight the guard Armor trapped Sora on a wall with its sharp fingers, while Sora struggled to get free, the armor's head went charging at him with it point ready to stab Sora! Sora wished he could shoot fireballs like Leon and that Duck, then suddenly his KeyBlade started to feel warm and its tip stated to glow red, Sora didn't think it was possible but he had to try or he would be dead (Donald and Goofy were to busy with the other pieces to be help). Sora aimed the tip of the KeyBlade at the flying head and thought about shooting a fireball and bam a large fireball shoot out and hit it. The parts retreated back together and the Armor held its head in pain. Then the Armor sent all its parts at Sora but Sora shot them fire like a gun, in no time at all there was only the Torso and the head left.

The Armor spun around like a spinning top knocking both the duck, the dog and Sora out. Sora managed to get up despite being wounded. The Sora concentrated his KeyBlades fire and the KeyBlade was engulfed in flames (think the fire sword from the Full Metal Alchemists video game), as the armor spun towards Sora, Sora cut it in half with his flaming KeyBlade. From the Armors body came a glowing heart that flew into the sky as for the body it just disappeared.

After the battle Donald and Goofy explained there mission to Sora, "So you were looking for me" said Sora pointing to himself, Donald and Goofy both nodded "they to have been seeking the wielder of the KeyBlade" said Leon appearing out of nowhere, "Why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds on are vessel" said Goofy "I wonder if I'll find Rikku and Kari" said Sora sadly "of course you can" said Donald cheerfully, Sora looked up in surprise "are you sure" said Goofy eyeing Donald "who knows, but we need him to come with us to help us find the king" said Donald whispering "Sora go with them especially if you want to find your friends" said Leon "but you cant come along looking like that" said Donald "but this is my favorite outfit" said Sora gesturing towards his clothes "no I mean you cant come along frowning like that, no frowning no sad faces" said Donald "ya you got to look funny like us" said Goofy, Donald simply pushed him out of the way and continued "this boat runs on happy faces" said Donald. _Happy faces_ thought Sora; it's hard to be happy when your friends could be on the other side of the universe being attacked by monsters but he decided to try his best. Sora managed to make a big goofy smile, which ended with everyone laughing at him, "okay I'll go with you guys" said Sora with a real smile "Donald Duck" said the duck introducing himself "the names Goofy" said the dog doing the same "and I'm Sora" are hero finished "all for one and one for all" said Goofy while they did that hand thing.

Meanwhile, a dark group I call the Sinister Six were watching are hero's, "that squirt took down that Heartless, who would of thought it" came one voice coming from a tall man with fire for hair "such is the power of the KeyBlade, the child's strength is not his own" said a cool sounding voice coming from a man with a snake staff and turban "why don't we turn him into a Heartless, that will settle things quick enough" said a third voice coming from a fat female with octopus tentacles "and the brats friends are the kings lackeys, squabble me eyes there are bilge rats by the look of them" said a fourth voice coming from a man in a pirate hat "your no prize yourself" came the fifth voice belonging to a fat guy "shut up" said the fourth voice to the fat guy angered at his joke "enough" said the final voice stopping them before a fight broke out, the sixth voice belonged to female with a black and purple robe "the KeyBlade has chosen him" she continued "will it be him who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness swallow him, ether way he could prove quit useful", she then smiled an evil smile and pretty soon the room was filled with sinister laughing.

Disclaimer: Wow almost 2 pages, well review people review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (that's all I could think of)

Chapter 8: Trip to Wonderland

The next day are new team was getting ready for there trip. "I can't wait to go" said Sora excitedly "not yet first we need to be ready" said Donald "what, come on lets go" complained Sora "nooooooo there are other dangers besides Heartless, best to be prepared" said Donald "fine" said Sora in defeat, so they bought some food and some (hey I said Ansem) other stuff, then they went to Cids store to get some potions when they saw in the corner a puppet curled up, "well, well as I live and breath if it isn't Pinocchio" said Jiminy hopping onto Sora's shoulder then onto the ground "oh hi Jiminy" said Pinocchio "what are you doing down here" Jiminy asked "after me and my father got separated I came here" said Pinocchio "I mean what are doing hiding here" said Jiminy "playing Hide-and-Seek" Pinocchio answered "I don't believe this here was up all night worried sick" said Jiminy while walking pacing around in a circle but before he could finish he was shocked to see the Pinocchio nose was longer "have you been telling the truth" said Jiminy eyeing Pinoc "yes" Pinoc said trying to sound innocent but his nose grew again "and where did you get that" said Jiminy pointing to one of those chest "it was a present" said Pinoc and his nose grew again "now Pinoc, a lie just keeps growing until it get caught plain as the nose on your face" said Jiminy "your right Jiminy, I wont lie as long as your around" said Pinoc then his nose grew back to normal "come on lets get some potions so we can go" said Donald impatiently "I'm coming to" said Pinoc "oh no, there are all kinds of dangers and temptations out there" said Jiminy "but what about father" said Pinoc sadly "don't worry we'll find him" said Sora "really" Pinoc said looking hopeful "promise" said Sora giving him the thumbs up.

So are heroes bought the rest of there supplies and headed for there ship when they found Leon, Yuffie and Arith waiting for them, "before you go you should have this" said Arith handed over a notebook "what is it" said Goofy "Ansems report or some of it anyways, the rest of the pages are still scattered" said Yuffie "the old copy was to beat up so Cid made a new one by writing off the old words onto a new sheet of paper" said Leon "thank you" said Sora "be careful we don't know how far the heartless have spread" said Leon, are hero's nodded and headed for there ship.

What Sora saw amazed him, he saw a giant spaceship "wow" said Sora eyes wide as saucers "you like, The Gummi Ship has all the latest features, all round radar system which can read up to 1000 miles, intergalactic mapping system, double blasters (I know it originally has one canon but I always like it with two and I'm writing the story), a V6-35 engine system that gives us warp drive and temporary speed boost giving us a top speed of 30000 miles an hour, all round shielding protection and finally a teleportation device allowing us to teleport to certain areas on a world" Donald described proudly. Donald then picked out from on of his many pockets some kind of remote he pressed the button and the ship made that beeping sound cars make when there being locked and a hatch from the side opened up and a metal plank came out like a tongue after they got in the ships door closed again.

The trio was now in the engine room, Sora looked around in wonder at the machines around him, he was about to press some button he found on the engine when something slapped him on the hand "don't touch anything, press a wrong button and this whole ship will explode" said a small squeaky voice, Sora looked down while rubbing his hand to see two chipmunks were a work suit (I don't know what it's called) "what with these two" said Sora pointing at the chipmunks "that's Chip and Dale the ships mechanics" said Donald "the ships mechanics are a couple of hamsters?" said Sora in surprise "that's chipmunks" said the more realistic chipmunk (that's Chip) Sora just shrugged and headed up the ladder (you know what I'm talking about).

Once up the ladder Sora looked around, beside Sora was another ladder which he figured lead to the glass dome on top, the rest of the floor was like a little apartment, there were three beds, a kitchen area, a bathroom and a large glass tube with a sign saying "Teleport device" beside it. After they unpacked there stuff they climb the ladder into the cockpit. The cockpit was a circler area with three seats and a bunch of buttons, Donald took the front seat, Goofy took the left seat and Sora took the right seat. Sora's side had a bunch of buttons, Goofys side had a large screen with a spinning line on it _must be the radar_ Sora thought, Donald's side had a steering wheel and a bunch of buttons too, but Sora's side had the most buttons. "want to start her up Sora" said Goofy "um okay" said Sora not knowing what to do "don't hurt yourself kid we'll take care of it" said Chip "ya you just enjoy the ride" said Dale. After a few buttons were pressed, the ship was ready for lift off, when the ship launched Sora felt as though he was on a rollercoaster! When everything calmed down Sora looked outside the dome and saw an ocean of stars "wow" said Sora, it was at that moment that Sora wished Rikku and Kari were around to see this. After a few minutes Jiminy asked Sora for his side of the story, after Sora explained his side of the story Goofys radar started beeping "we are closing in on the world known as Wonderland" said Goofy, pretty soon they indeed came across another world "ship is now in orbit mode" said Dale to Donald "orbit mode?" said Sora curiously "it means the ship will orbit around the planet" said Donald "but how are we going to get down there?" said Sora "with the teleport device" said Goofy, so they went into the tube device and after pressing a few buttons the started to glow green, then there was a bright flash of green light and next thing you know Sora found himself in some kind of hallway standing on some green circle, they took a few steps then they found themselves falling there some kind of hole (with Goofy giving off his signature yell)!

Disclaimer: How a cliffy, I have to admit it's not my best work, still review people review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: My grammar sucks so I'll let you vote

A: I should just keep writing the way I'm doing and assume you people are smart enough to mentally fix the errors.

B: Edit all my chapters and check the stories before putting it on the website.

Chapter 9: The Trail

While are hero's fell through that unknown hole they realized they weren't falling any more just slowly drifting downward. Goofy managed to lie on his back as if on an invisible hammock while Sora and Donald managed to drift feet first. When they finally managed to land on the ground (Goofy landing with a thud) a white rabbit with a giant watch ran by "oh my fur and whiskers, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" "late for what" said Goofy "I'm here I should be there, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, oh the Queen she'll have my head for sure" said the rabbit ignoring Goofy "I wonder what he's late for" said Goofy unaffected by the rabbits rudeness "why don't we go and find out" said Sora "No freaking way" yelled Donald "Why not" said Sora "first rule of intergalactic travel Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Other Worlds" said Donald "how come" said Sora "because the existence of other worlds is supposed to be secret" yelled Donald "okay, we'll doesn't look like we have much of a chose that's the only way to go" said Sora pointing to were the rabbit went.

After are hero's went down the hall they found themselves in a very small room and scurrying across the floor was the white rabbit only this time he was the size of a mouse! After going through a very small door Sora bent down to see "how did he get so small?" said Sora asking nobody in particular "no you're simply too big" said the tiny doorknob, they were so surprised by this that Donald's hat literally jumped, "must you be so loud you woke me up" said the Doorknob "good morning" said Goofy politely "good night, I need a bit more sleep" said the Doorknob yawning "wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" said Sora "why don't you try the bottle over there" said the Doorknob using its nose to point, and at that moment a table with two bottles popped out of nowhere. Sora and the gang went over to drink the bottle and next thing they know they were tiny.

Sora and the gang went over to the door only to find it asleep "well so much for going through the door" said Sora shrugging "Sora look" said Goofy from the distance. Sora turned around to find Goofy pointing at a hole in the wall like the ones mice often live in. "I think it's a tunnel" said Sora "well then why don't we go in" said Goofy in his usual tone "wait a minute Goofy we don't know where it leads, for all we know that could lead us right into a Heartless trap, right Sora" said Donald, but then Donald realized that Sora was already half way through the tunnel, Donald and Goofy looked at each other "well kings orders we got to follow him" said Goofy following Sora, Donald shrugged in annoyance "that kids going to be the death of me" before joining the rest of the group.

When they got to the other side they saw some kind of gathering, there was a fat Queen on a large pedestal, a blond girl with a blue dress on a smaller pedestal in front of the Queen, a bunch of card soldiers standing guard and the white rabbit blowing a horn "court is now in session" said the white rabbit panting "I'm on trail but why" said the little girl innocently but the rabbit ignored her and continued "her majesty the Queen of hearts presiding" "this girl is the culprit there's no doubt about it and the reason is Because I Say So That's Why" said the Queen "that is so unfair" said the girl "well have you anything to say in your defense" said the Queen mockingly (I don't know how to describe it) "of course I've done absolutely nothing wrong" said the girl with her fists on her hips "you may be Queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so mean" said the girl finished "Silence You Dare Defy Me" said the Queen enraged she banged her fists on the pedestal shacking the entire court. Meanwhile are heroes were watching this unfair trail, 'hey guys we got to help her" said Sora, Sora had a strong sense of justice and felt as the Key Bearer he must help people but Donald shook his head and said "we cant" "we're outsiders so that would be muddling" said Goofy "Meddling" Donald corrected "right and that's against the rules" Goofy finished, Sora cocked his head in disappointment _there got to be something I can do to help_. Back at the court "the court finds the defendant Alice Guilty as Charged, for the crimes of assault and attentive theft of my heart" said the Queen, Sora gasped at hearing this, the Queen was attacked by a Heartless and is blaming the girl Alice, "Off with Her Head" the Queen roared and with that the card Soldiers started ganging up on Alice while Alice pleaded. Unable to hold the injustice in any longer Sora rushed in, "who are you, How Dare you inter fear with my court" yelled the Queen "excuse me but we know how the real culprit is" said Sora bravely "ya it was the Heart" said Goofy covering his mouth before saying Heartless "anyway she not the one your looking for" said Sora "that's nonsense have you any proof" said the Queen, with that Alice was thrown into some kind of birdcage "I here by find the court adjured until this young man finds evidence, bring as much or as little evidence as you can with 2 hours, fail and it off with your heads, until then I will be playing croquet" then the are heroes left to the forest to find evidence _what have you gotten us into Sora_ thought Donald.

Disclaimer: Here's a sneak preview of anther story I'm working on. **Revenge of the Loids: **Roll joins an all female NetNavi tournament which turns out to be a trap set up by the Dark Loids! ShadeMan is using Roll as bait to lure MegaMan into an unfair battle against all the Dark Loids! Will they succeed in destroying the Blue Bomber or will true love conjure all! Coming soon to a computer near you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Guess what, my story won an award, the Fletchers (that's my last name) award of excellence or a Phony. Nobody did my vote so I going to continue to do things my way.

Chapter 10: The Cheshire cat

Are hero's searched through a large forest (well actually it wasn't large they were just small) while trying to find evidence they ran into a bunch of Heartless on the way, there were the Shadow and the Solider types but they also encountered three new types of Heartless! There was a small bell shaped Heartless called a Red Nocturne, it was quite weak in strength and HP but could use fire based magic, the second type was called a Large Body and for obvious reasons, it had a ball shaped body with large arms and a small head, its belly acted like a shield against frontal attacks so you had to strike it from behind (which was quite easy on the account that it was really stupid), the last type was the strangest of all, it was called a White Mushroom (probably because it looked like the dancing mushrooms from Fantasia) and it was actually extremely friendly.

After searching for a good 90 minutes are hero's got hungry so they rested and had lunch, "so guys why didn't we just tell that fat tyrant that it was a Heartless that attacked her" said Sora before biting into his Granola bar "because introduction of creatures beyond the world is also against the rules" said Donald after taking a sip from his juice box (Strawberry Bibo for those who want to know) "besides she would never believe you anyway" said another voice, hearing this the group got up in shock to find out the voice came from a cat covered in purple strips and was standing on its head like a ball! Then the cat stepped off its head and then its head floated back on its neck "why you're a cat" said Goofy "a Cheshire cat" said the cat as he lifted his ears off his head like they were a hat (hey I rhymed), then the cat disappeared and reappeared on a nearby boulder "poor Alice soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing" said the cat "you know who the real culprit is?" said Sora in surprise "the Cheshire cat has all the answers but doesn't always tell" said the cat, the trio stared in confusion "I wont tell but I'll give you this" then the cat snapped his fingers and out of the sky came a small pink box "should we trust him" Donald whispered to Goofy "to trust or not to trust, I trust you'll decide" and with that the cat vanished.

Inside the box was a photo of the Queen getting attacked by a Solider Heartless. With this new piece of evidence they were sure the Queen will have to let Alice go. They got to the court yard with 5 minutes to spare and showed the Queen there evidence "the defendant is showing a photo of her majesty being attacked by an unknown creature" said the white rabbit "there you go even you can't deny that sort of evidence" said Sora proudly, but the Queen of hearts enraged by the fact that she was wrong tore up the picture and yelled "I'm The Law Around Here, Article 29 (I don't remember exactly what it was) Anybody Who Defies the Queen Is Guilty" "that's bull shit" said Donald angrily "You Dare Defy Me, Off With There…" "Your majesty, your majesty" a card solider interrupted "we are under atta… ahhhh" said the solider as a Shadow Heartless stabbed him in the back, and pretty soon Heatless swarmed the courtyard.

The courtyard became a battlefield, Card Soldiers vs. Heartless. The card soldiers put up a good fight but the Heartless were too numerous, the cards would have been over powered if Sora wasn't helping them. True Sora didn't like the fact that he was helping the Queen but as a good guy he couldn't just let them die. During the battle a Soldier Heartless snuck up on the Queen but before it could get its hands on the Queens heart Sora struck it down "why did you save me" said the Queen after all what reason did this brown haired kid have after all the trouble she put him through "its called a good deed" said Sora before returning to the battle.

After the fight the remaining cards surrounded Sora and the gang to finish the Queens orders, just as they were preparing to fight the Queen told them to stand down "young man, because of your act of bravery I herby state your crimes atoned", Sora didn't believe it was possible but the Queen was being benevolent "and" she continued "it is obvious that Alice is not the culprit, guards release the prisoner" so the cards did as they were told only to find the cage was empty! Everyone gasped at this "she must have escaped while we were fighting" said Donald "well since she's innocent I let it go just this once" said the Queen and with that she got up and headed for her place "you know what guys I don't think the King is here" said Goofy, even though Goofy spoke in a naïve tone Sora and Donald figured he was right and headed out of the courtyard.

Disclaimer: Well I'm not entirely sure whether I'm going to do **Revenge of the Loids** or not. Originally the White Mushroom gave Sora the Evidence but I don't think that would have worked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Each chapter is about one page of Microsoft Word.

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Keyhole

"So how do we get back to the ship?" asked Sora as the walked through the tunnel that lead to the bizarre room "we got to find a save point" said Goofy "what's a save point?" Sora asked "a save point is a green circle were we can teleport back to the Gummi Ship, I don't know how they get there so don't ask" said Donald. After a few minutes they reached the bizarre room "look there the bottle" said Goofy while pointing to the bottle on top of the table "so all we got to do is climb up the table, drink that, grow large and then were home free" said Sora "guess so, well better get started" said Donald preparing to climb, Sora was always a good climber so Donald and Goofy had a hard time keeping up. Sora got to the top first, Goofy was able to make second on account of his long legs but Donald got tired on the seat "I can't make it" said Donald panting heavily "gawrsh what do we do" said Goofy "I got an idea" said Sora quietly "hey Goofy why don't we have roasted Duck for diner tonight" Sora said in a mocking manner, Donald was so pissed off at hearing this that in pure rage he climb onto the top but before he could start yelling he realized he was on the top "very funny Sora" said Donald.

When Sora and Goofy turned around they saw to his surprise the Cheshire cat "the shadows will be here soon" said the cat while doing some sort of dance "be prepared for the worst if not to bad" then as if on cue the tallest (well technically it was the smallest on the account of them being shrunk) Heartless Sora had ever seen, it had four legs which ended in two feet, it arms were long and flat like paper, it had two flaming juggling pieces and its head looked like a bunch of checker pieces on top of each other. Before Sora could get a good look at it, it whacked the trio with its flat arms sending the group flying into the chair causing it to tip and fall breaking there fall. Are heroes tried to put up a good fight the Trick Master was too tall for them to hit, during the battle the gang got an idea, Goofy through his shield like a Frisbee at the TrickMasters third head, when the Heartless let its guard down in pain Sora and Donald started pummeling it with a barrage of fire balls causing the creature to hit that thing the table uses to stand up, this caused the growth potion to fall on the floor "hurry up Sora drink it before it comes to" said Donald "no" said Sora, Donald couldn't believe what he was hearing Sora was refusing the chance to grow big and kill the TrickMaster, "Donald if I do drink it and grow big, that would be the cowards way out, sorry Donald I would much rather beat it in a fair fight" said Sora, Donald was about to protest but Goofy put his hand on Donald's shoulder "awwww phooey" said Donald "an honorable answer, I would expect nothing less of the KeyBlade master, for that I give you a gift" said the cat as he snapped his fingers (or paws) suddenly Sora's KeyBlade started to feel cold and glowed blue. At that moment the TrickMaster started to come to, Sora pointed his KeyBlade at the charging Heartless and shot out a cloud of some sort covering the giant Heartless, when it cleared the TrickMaster was a block of solid ice. Then it started cracking and pretty soon the giant ice sculptor was nothing more then a pile of broken ice and out of that pile came a glowing heart that vanished just like the one with Guard Amour.

"What a racket" said the tired voice of the doorknob "how in Wonderland is a guy supposed to get any sleep" then he yawned and in his mouth was the glowing outline of a keyhole, then on its own the KeyBlade shot a blue beam at the keyhole then a clicking sound was heard as if something was being locked then the keyhole vanished. Behind are hero's the Cheshire cat was clapping his paws "splendid, splendid your quite the hero, even I'm impressed and that's a hard thing to do" "what's with that keyhole in the doorknob's mouth" asked Sora but the Cheshire cat ignored Sora's question and continued "if your looking for Alice she's gone, of with the shadows" and with that the Cheshire cat vanished leaving are hero's in wonder.

Disclaimer: It is my sad duty to report that production of **Revenge of the Loids** has been canceled, --if anyone thinks I should continue with it tell me in your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's going to be hard to update what with school and all.

Chapter 12: The Olympus Coliseum

Sora was looking out the window in boredom, Donald said the nearest world was a two hour drive and since the ship had no television it was pretty boring, the only exciting thing that happened was when the Heartless ships attacked but that was quickly taken care off. Donald was too busy driving, Goofy was at the radar, Jiminy was busy writing in his journal and Chip and Dale were busy in the engine room, leaving Sora with no won to talk to. This made Sora kinda lonely sure Donald and Goofy were good pals but he really wanted Kari by his side, then he was snapped out of thought by something grabbing his cheeks and stretching them out, Sora shook them off to find out they belonged to Goofy "now remember Sora" said Goofy waging his fingers "no frowning no sad faces" "ya Sora your depression is depleting are energy supply" said Chip using his broom to force Sora to smile, it strange but somehow this moments make a person smile for real.

In the kitchen are Sora managed to make a 3 foot sub sandwich with the all the works (hey fighting Heartless sure builds up an appetite) but before Sora could take one bite out of it Goof's radar went off _Ah Crap_ so Sora put his sandwich in the fridge and headed for the teleport device.

When they got to the world they found they were at the entrance of a huge arena with two golden statues, "not much area to search" said Goofy naively, _why can't Goofy be this smart all the time _thought Donald, though truth be told Goofy's not that stupid just clumsy "according to my time in King Mickey's library this is the Olympus Coliseum" said Jiminy "each year they hold a tournament of heroes called the Games" _tournament of heroes _Sora thought with his hand on his chin "hey guys why don't we join the Games" said Sora hopefully "noooooooo, this is a mission of intergalactic security not a pleasure cruise" said Donald in his usual loud mouth tone "come on, it will be fun" said Sora trying to convince the stubborn bird "no we have to find the king" but before Sora could protest Jiminy hops onto Sora's shoulder "he's right besides don't you want to find your girlfriend" said Jiminy in a serious then mocking tone, Sora stared at him angrily with a deep blush on his cheeks "Kari's not my girlfriend" "Sora and Kari sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N" but before Jiminy could finish his taunt Sora flicked him off his shoulder "well might as well go further to see if anyone knows about the king" said Goofy pointing to the doors underneath the statues.

When they got to the other side it was a small room in this room was a short goat-shortman Hybrid "um excuse me" said Sora trying to figure out how to ask this strange creature "good timing, why don't you move that pedestal over there" said the goat man without looking at Sora, Sora tried with all his strange but he couldn't move it one single inch, when Sora finally gave up he said to the goat man "its way too heavy" "What to heavy since when have you been such a little" the goat man turned around to see a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes "sorry wrong guy" then he jumped down from his pedestal "this here is the world famous Coliseum hero only and I've got my hands full preparing for the games so run along pipsqueak" Sora was angry at this goat man for calling him small fry when the goat man was shorter then Donald, "look it like this, heroes from all over will fight each other right here in the Coliseum" said the goat man, now after all these trio has been through it was hard to not consider themselves heroes "you got heroes standing right in front of you" said Donald crossing his wings "yep Sora here is a real hero chosen by the KeyBlade" said Goofy putting his hands on Sora's shoulders "and were heroes too" said Donald not wanting to be left out "hero that runt" said the goat man laughing at the idea that this Sora kid was hero material "I fought a bunch of monsters" said Sora feeling unappreciated "if cant even move this" said the goat man after he stopped laughing, then tried to push the pedestal only to be a humiliating failure "okay so it takes more than brawn but lets see what you can do" said the goat man. Then he gestured his hands to follow him into the arena "by the way kid the names Phil" said the goat man.

Disclaimer: that took almost the entire week. Review people review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The hardest part of writing fan fiction is starting. Starting now I'm going to try to make my paragraphs shorter.

Chapter 13: Hades

Phil led Sora and the gang to a smaller arena; it seems the Olympus Coliseum held many arenas, this particular one had many wooden barrels in it "Okay uh Sora is it" said Phil, Sora nodded his head "right Sora you got to break all this barrels in 3 minutes" said Phil using certain hand gestures to go with his sentence.

This of course was an easy task for the Key bearer; Sora was able to break the barrels in a single shot thanks to his KeyBlade, sometimes he'd hit the barrels causing them to fly off and hit another barrel. Sora managed to complete this task with 12 seconds to spare "is that all" said Sora with the KeyBlade on his shoulder in the familiar manner, though Sora liked easy challenges, his competitive side wanted more of a challenge "oh no kid were just starting" said Phil.

The next challenge was another barrel challenge this time there were more barrels and in a more complicated pattern, "okay Sora now you have to destroy all the barrels in 2 minutes" said Phi. This was a little more challenging but still no match for a brown haired hero, Sora used his fire spell to hit the barrels in the distance and the close one he used his KeyBlade, Sora managed to complete this with 5 seconds to spare. The final challenge was an obstacle course (I'll let you use your imagination for this) this was probably the most challenging part of the trail but Sora still managed to complete it.

After Sora completed to trails he went up to Phil," you know something kid your not bad" said Phil sounding impressed "looks like I'm heading for the games" said Sora confidently "afraid not" said Phil with his hands on his hips "why not, I finished the trail run, and you even said I wasn't bad" said Sora "two words, you guys aren't heroes" said Phil while Goofy counted his words.

Since Sora couldn't compete in the Games, he felt he had no choice but to leave. On the way out of the coliseum (with Sora grumbling on the way) they were startled by a voice from behind them, "rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say" said the mysterious man, this man was as tall as a basketball player, had blue skin and instead of hair he had blue fire "who are you" said Donald after all isn't every day that a guy with blue hair shows up "let me guess fuzz-boy you want to enter the games right" said the man of blue fire, Sora nodded slightly as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, the mysterious mans skin was icy cold but he also felt an unnatural warmth coming from them, "well get a load of this kid" said the mysterious man and from his free hand some sort of large ticket appeared out of nowhere "a pass?" said Sora surprised "it all yours I'm pulling for you, little shorty" said the mysterious man.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all inspected this "gawrsh, why do you think he was being so nice?" said Goofy "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it" said Donald crossing his arms, they all thought about this for a moment but then Sora decided at least he was going to compete, as he turned around to thank the mysterious man they found to there shock that he was gone, _there's no limit to these weirdo's _Donald thought as they entered the Coliseum.

Phil couldn't believe his eyes these three weirdoes had three genuine tickets to the games, "where did you get these" Phil asked, Sora and the gang looked at each other not really knowing how to answer "we don't know who gave them to us" said Goofy, after all are trio had no idea who that mysterious man was, Phil thought this sounded a bit far fetched but the tickets were real so he had no choice but to let them compete. After Phil made some last minute additions, he led our heroes to one of the lesser arenas. Before are heroes could head into the main arena Phil decided to explain the rules of the games "okay kid this is how it works, the competitors will fight seven groups of monsters called "Heartless" one at a time the team that beats all the monster advances to the next round, in the next round the competitors will fight each other in elimination style, got it" "up to the Heartless part" said Sora "don't worry kid, Hades is keeping them under control" said Phil trying to reassure them "Hades" said Donald and Goofy in unison "the god of the Underworld, I don't trust him ether but the gods of Olympia will keep him from trying anything funny" said Phil, the trio decided that along as the Heartless were under control then it was okay. Now Sora, who had read enough Greek Mythology to know about Hades reputation thought _could that man who gave us the tickets be Hades? If so what is he planning?_

The arena they were in was on of the lesser ones but it was still pretty big and the bleachers were filled with spectators all cheering for the games to start, while Sora gazed at the wonder of the arena a horn was blown to signal the start of the round, one of those cages that the Romans stored lions in opened up to reveal a group of Shadow and Solider Heartless, Sora confidently charged into battle, the Games were about to begin.

Disclaimer: Best ending yet, did you know that the Roman name for Hades is Pluto


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I just got StarCraft so now it will be twice as hard to make. The previous chapter was going to be longer but I thought that would be a good place to end it.

Chapter 14: Cloud Strife

Sora, Donald and Goofy had beaten 4 out of the seven rounds of Heartless. They Heartless were slightly stronger but so was our trio, the only new type of Heartless was a Blue Rhapsody; it was like a Red Nocturne except it was blue (duhhh) and used blizzard magic. Sora wasn't that tired but decided to take a breather anyway.

"You're doing pretty good kid but you not a hero yet (wrong old guy); lucky you came for a break" while Phil was yapping about the rules of being a hero a ominous man walked by Sora (I got tired of saying mysterious man) he had spiky blond hair, wore a slightly burnt cape and had the largest sword Sora ever saw. Both their blue eyes meet in a cold stare for about a minuet then the man walked off "that Cloud Strife, and he's pretty tough, who knows you might end up facing him" said Phil.

While Phil continued rambling on yet again they were interrupted by an earth shattering thud followed by a some loud cheering in close arena "what was that?" said Sora "that was Hercules, the greatest hero I ever trained, decided to go all out in his seventh round" said Phil proudly "he's all ready reached his final round" said Donald in a combination of surprise and impressed "yep, brainless freaks didn't stand a chance" said Phil. _The competition looking really tough _thought Sora _Cool!_

So are heroes finished their seventh match and were doing a little triumphant dance not knowing they were being watched. "Okay that punk is your next opponent, know don't blow it just take him out" said the man with fire for hair as we all know is Hades, Cloud eyed Hades with a sideward glance before speaking "the great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid, sorry but my contract says" "I Know You Think I Don't Know, I Wrote The Contract" said Hades for that moment Hades blue skin had turned red and his shoulders, eyebrows and head were engulfed in classic red fire to express his rage, Cloud of course remind unstirred by this, Hades quickly calmed down and continued speaking "I know you only required to kill Hercules in this tourney but you got get through that kid to get to him, come on its like that old goat says, rule #11 its all just a game so let loose and have fun with it, I mean a casualty or two along the way its no big deal.". With that Cloud just left in a cold cool fashion "stiffer then the stiffs back home, still suckers like him are hard to come by" said Hades with a menacing growl coming from the shadows.

So for Sora's round first 2 matches Sora was fighting against Cloud. Cloud was the best fighter Sora had seen, he moved his giant sword as if it was as light as a feather, he whacked both Donald and Goofy out of the arena with one strike(for each) leaving Sora to fight him alone. Cloud fought with burst of sonic speed. Sora managed to do pretty well, but eventually was overpowered.

Sora lay on the center of the arena bruised, but still conscious. Now Sora could take loosing a fight but Cloud was still advancing towards our young hero _this guy going to kill me_! Thought Sora, Phil tried to save this young kid from being but was stopped by two Shadow Heartless stopped him "sorry goat boy but I need my blonde friend in the Games so he can kill Herc, besides there always room for one more in the Underworld" said Hades coldly.

Cloud slowly advanced towards are brown haired friend, Donald and Goofy were out cold so they couldn't help him, when Sora thought all hop was lost the KeyBlade gifted him with another spell, this time the KeyBlade glowed green and Sora was fully healed. Sora decided to play possum for a little while longer so when Cloud was about to finish him off Sora knocked his sword out of his hands. This move caught Cloud by surprise so his giant sword (which was actually hollow) was sent flying out off the arena. Sora used this opportunity to hit Cloud with a five hit combo send him flying out of the arena, naming Sora the winner.

Sora used his new Cure spell to revive Donald, Goofy and even Cloud because Sora was a nice guy (I know my plots full of kinks but so is the video games). After giving Cloud a congratulatory hand shake and bowing to the audience, their was a scream from the audience, Sora and the gang found out they were screaming because their was a giant black dog with red eyes and three heads, that had magically appeared in the arena "sorry Cloud accidents happen" said Hades before vanishing into the shadows.

The giant black dog had crushed Cloud with its massive feet and tried to strike are transfixed heroes but amazing it was being pushed back by some guy with a blue cape "Herc" said Phil worriedly (the Heartless disappeared along with Hades) "Phil get them out of here" said Hercules while trying to fend off the monster dog. Naturally are heroes were still tired from the games (well at least that was Sora's reason) so they ran while Hercules fought off the monster.

After the Coliseum was evacuated Sora, Donald, Goofy and Phil waited outside the arena which Herc was fighting, "what the hell was that thing" said Donald "that was Cerberus, guardian of the underworld" said Phil "if that is Cerberus, that means Hades is responsible" said Sora "right you are kid, I bet Hades is also responsible for hiring Cloud, fire haired bastard". It was then Sora realized that the man who gave them the tickets was Hades, he let Sora into the games so Cloud could get rid off him, the question was why, Sora didn't have long to wonder for he heard a loud crash.

Sora went out to the arena to see a large chain of holes leading all the way to the arena to the far left. Sora willed the KeyBlade into his hands and head to fight Cerberus when Phil said "your not thinking of going there are you? This isn't some match this is for real", Sora turned around with a serious look on his face "I'm not afraid, you can decide if I'm hero material or not" said Sora bravely, so Sora ran towards the arena with Donald, Goofy and Phil close behind.

Hercules was cornered by the great best Cerberus with Cloud on his shoulder, then suddenly all three of the dogs heads turned around to see the kid who beat Cloud, the great best shifted it attention to the kid while Herc took Cloud to the medical center "kid, I've got two words of advice for you Attack" said Phil _Two Words _Goofy thought.

Disclaimer: What do you think since I made my chapter longer? Originally they were going to fight Cerberus in this chapter but that would not have gone with the title. I'll take any Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: sorry for the lack of updates. If it makes you feel better I'm working on a new Fic! Do you want to know what it's about… well to bad cause I'm not telling.

Chapter 15: Junior Heroes

Cerberus was a worthy opponent for Sora, Donald and Goofy. Not only was it huge and vicious but it had a variety of dark powers, it could shoot fireballs and it would strike the floor with dark energy causing dark energy to sprout holes. When ever Cerberus did too much damage Sora would use his cure spell to heal them.

During the end of the battle the clouds darkened and a light was shined onto Sora, after this the KeyBlade started glowing yellow "It's another spell" said Donald in awe "which one is it this time" asked Goofy "I think its thunder" said Donald. Upon hearing this Sora pointed the KeyBlade to the sky and a barrage of lighting bolts started pummeling Cerberus. As Cerberus walked back in pain Sora engulfed the KeyBlade in lighting and struck the ground causing a blast of electric energy to sprout from the ground sending Cerberus to its hind legs, then Sora hit it with a shock wave a electric energy, kind of like that sword attack Zero does from Gundom SD (I'm not copying it I'm just saying there similar), this caused the mighty Cerberus to fall crushing the audience place (don't worry they were evacuated), it was alive but unconscious.

After Sora's encounter with Cerberus Phil decided that Sora should be awarded, so Sora, Donald and Goofy each received golden medals (the type you pin on) with the symbol of the gods "And thus I hereby dubbed the official junior heroes of the" but before Phil could finish Donald said "what do mean junior heroes" "you rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero" said Phil "so what does it take" asked Goofy "well that's something you got to figure out for yourself just the way that I did" said Hercules finishing with a smile "no problem, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games" said Sora confidently "sorry but there isn't going to be any Games for awhile got to clean up that mess from that last battle first" said Phil. It was true the battle left the arenas in a mess, a huge hole in the walls left to right, craters and holes all over the place, and a giant unconscious three headed mutt on one of the bleachers _I do not envy the guy who has to clean this place up _thought Sora "okay well be back" said Sora trying to avoid any clean up.

As are heroes were heading towards the door Phil said to Herc "I still can't believe that runt acutely beat Cerberus" "just between us, I had already worn Cerberus down by the time that the little guy came in" said Herc, Phil watched as Sora left the Coliseum proudly "my lips are sealed" said Phil.

As Sora headed for the Gummi Ship he saw Cloud sitting on the stairs looking depressed "hey are you okay" asked Sora after all he did get squished, "ya I'm fine" said Cloud not sounding very convincing "why did you go along with him" Sora asked, Cloud fell silent for a moment then spoke "I'm looking for someone Hades promised to help" he sighed and stood up "I tried to exploit the power of darkness but backfired" Sora was shocked by this how did it back fire sure he got betrayed but that was the work of a liar "I feel into Darkness I couldn't find the light" "you'll find it" said Sora, Clouds icy blue eyes looked at Sora with a compassionate look "I'm searching too" said Sora in his cheerful self "for your light" said Cloud Sora nodded. Cloud put his hand on Sora's shoulder and for a second he could almost feel as if part of Clouds spirit had infused with Soras. As Cloud walked away Sora said "hey how about a rematch some time far and square no dark powers involved" "I think I'll pass" said Cloud as he put his hands through his spiky Blonde hair.

Sora went into the Gummi ship smiling for 4 reasons 1: he had made some new friends, 2: He was an official hero (or junior hero) 3: He had mastered 3 new spells in one day and 4: When ever an adventure ends in a world another is just around the corner.

Meanwhile in the darker corners of the Coliseum the god Hades angry over his defeat made a figure if Hercules in his hand "he's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you and he handsome to boot" said Hades in a sarcastic voice "he's perfect, perfect" then the little silhouette disintegrated into blue flames and Hades blue skin turned red with anger "Perfectly Infuriating, He Drives Me Crazy" then red flames shoot towards the air as if a volcano erupted.

Hades stood there for a few moments cooling down "wait a minute what are you worrying about all the pieces are in place, okay Hades here's what you do let Herc train the kid and in the next games I'll take care of them both" Hades said to himself.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the area, normally an presence this dark would frighten people but Hades knew who it belong to "what are you doing here, stay out of this, this is my show" said Hades not bothering to look at the horned witch "as you wish fight to your hearts content" said the witch as though she had not been insulted and with that she vanished without a trace.

Disclaimer: I realized I'm not that good of a writer but I'll continue this story anyways. I want Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: From now one my stories will be in a larger font. Thank you Starfiregirl5671 for putting my story on your favorites list.

Chapter 16: A Bad Morning

It was around 10 to 11 in the morning for are heroes, the Gummi ship was in stationary mode so they could go to sleep. Sora being a sixteen year old was sleeping in, Goofy was in the bathroom trying to groom himself, but outside you could hear him slipping and sliding all over the place (I showing more of Goof's clumsy side) Donald was waiting outside the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel.

Sora finally managed to wake up, he grabbed a red house coat he bought at Traverse Town and headed to the bathroom only to be inline next to a half naked duck "bout time you got up" said Donald in his grumpy duck like tone _this kid sleeps stronger then Goofy_ thought Donald as he remembered earlier that morning.

**Flash back**

**It was around 8 in the morning; Donald had already got up an hour ago and as usually Donald was getting impatient. He figured the sooner The "Mighty Key Bearer" woke up the sooner he could find the king. After waiting for about 10 minutes Donald finally decided to wake him up.**

**Donald tried screaming with his duck like voice but Sora simply mumbled "just 10 more minutes" and went back to sleep, Donald finally gave up and decided to use the same method that woke Goofy. He summoned his thunder spell but Sora instinctively blocked it with his KeyBlade. **

**Donald sighed in defeat and went to check on the ships engine to make sure the were safe**

**End Flash Back**

"Donald why are you wearing a towel" Sora asked trying not to sound gay "Well you don't want me running around naked do you" said Donald in his loud tone "but you never wear any pants, so why bother" asked Sora "well Sora the reason for that is" but before Donald could answer that age long question Goofy opened the door slamming Donald in the face "all yours" said Goofy as he exited the bathroom to get changed.

Sora rushed into the bathroom, while Donald started banging on the door yelling. As Sora took off his jumpsuit and changed into his boxers Sora noticed his body had changed. He was covered with scratches and bruises from his previous battles not only that he was slightly more muscular; he still had his wiry body form but still he was more muscular.

Sora realized that the more he used the KeyBlade the stronger he becomes, _kinda like leveling up in a video game_ thought Sora (he had no idea how right he was).

After Sora took a nice long shower (hey you'd need one too if you had gone through what Sora had) and his other grooming he steeped out to find Goofy cooking breakfast. The funny thing was Goofy was wearing a pink apron.

On the table was a large plate with about 5 pancakes staked onto each other, some bacon, a piece of peanut butter toast and glass of orange juice, "morning Sora, the Key bearer needs to keep his strength so I made a nice breakfast" said Goofy in his cheerful tone "thanks" said Sora as he started wolfing down his breakfast.

Sora had a hard time thinking how a guy like Goofy could be a captain of the guards. As we all know Goofy isn't exactly the smartest guy or even the most balanced for that matter.

After breakfast are heroes came across a jungle like world "do you think the kings down there?" asked Goofy "In a backwater place like that no way, lets move on" said Donald "wait Riku and Kari could be down there" said Sora "no way were on a important mission" said Donald "just land" said Sora "no" said Donald trying to be strict "fine then I'll go there myself" said Sora as he tried to turn the teleport device on "stop Sora you don't know what your" but before Donald could finish the glass dome opened up and the chairs popped up like a jack-in-the-box sending are heroes hurtling towards the world.

After the dome closed Chip looked to Dale and said "I told you adding the spring chairs was a bad idea".

Disclaimer: My first chapter that wasn't related to the basic story.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Well now I've got anther story to work on so updates will take longer. My chapters from now one will be longer.

Chapter 17: The Deep Jungle

Are young hero was hurtling towards the jungle planet, while Donald and Goofy headed towards some unknown part of the jungle Sora was heading towards a tree house.

Luckily Sora broke through the roof breaking his fall a little. Sora came too in about a few minutes with his watery from the crash and the dust that flew up when he landed. His body was sore, he had a serious headache and his vision was blurry but at least he wasn't dead.

Sora was surprised he was alive after all he dead fall from outer space, perhaps it was the height of the place or maybe the ground was softer here or maybe the KeyBlades power protected him.

Sora didn't have time to decide the best reason he heard afoot step on the blank above him. Sora turned around hoping it was Goofy and Don… well Goofy at least, only to find out it was a jaguar (his eyes were still blurry but not so blurry he couldn't see right), the jaguar leapt down and hit Sora with its paw slamming are hero into some boxes smashing them.

The jaguar leapt towards our hero, claws outstretched ready to rip him apart, and Sora knew he could not fight the wild feline in his weakened state so he willed the KeyBlade to his hand so try and defend himself from the imminent death when out of nowhere just in the nick of time, a man in a loins cloth defend Sora with his spear.

The jaguar back away and ran off like a scardy cat. Sora used the Cure spell to heal himself (you wouldn't be able to think straight if you feel down from a space ship then got attacked by a freaking jaguar) "Sabor danger" said the man in a loins cloth, Sora then came to the conclusion that the jaguars name was Sabor "thank you" said Sora being polite "thank you" said the man in curiosity _okay ether this man doesn't know English or he's just retarded_ Sora thought, then again he doesn't know much of the universe how'd he know that the people of this world spoke English. Though he did speak English just a few seconds ago, on the other hand he did speak like he was trying to speak a different reason.

But whatever the reason his heart or his shoes, Sora stood there hating the Who's.

(Sorry I couldn't resist ) Anyways Sora decided that he needed all the help he can get on this quest "I'm looking for my friends" said Sora speaking slowly so this man could understand. Alas the stranger tilted his head to the side in curiosity "friends" Sora repeated "friends" said the stranger, realizing this man understood he continued excited "right there two of them the loud one is Donal…" Sora then realized what he almost said, Donald had after all might've left Riku and Kari on some jungle with a man eating Jaguar and who knows what else. Riku might have been able to take of himself but Kari, "never mind I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kari" said Sora "Riku friend" said the stranger primitively "uh yay" said Sora, but he wasn't really listening because standing behind this stranger was Kari! "Kari friend" the stranger continued, Sora rubbed his eyes in disbelief but after he did Kari was gone!

"Friends here" said the stranger "really" said Sora, now listening with full content "E-E-Yoo-Yoo-Ah" said the stranger "what" said Sora not understanding "E—E—Yoo—Yoo—Ah, friends here" said the stranger slower trying to make Sora understand "I don't understand but take me to them take me to Riku and Kari" said Sora "Tarzan" said the stranger pointing to himself "Tarzan go" "and I'm Sora, Tarzan go, Sora go, go" said are brown haired friend.

So Sora with his new friend Tarzan ventured out of the tree house and Sora was amazed by the spectacular view. Large green trees surrounded the area and then there was the ocean to the northwest.

Meanwhile in the bamboo area of the jungle, Donald and Goofy got tangled in some plants when they fell from the Gummi ship. They had finally managed to untangle themselves and found themselves on some moss covered rock in the middle of a bamboo thicket. "Gawrsh where are we" said Goofy "I sure hope Sora's okay" Goofy continued, Donald on the other hand wasn't so caring about the Key Bearer, after all it was Sora who disobeyed orders and had foolishly launch them into an almost certain death "ah who needs him we can find the king without him" said Donald. However Goofy didn't think so after all it was the king's orders to find the key bearer and stick with him, though Goofy might not have acted like it he was a knight and a knight must always obey his king's orders. Besides without the KeyBlades power they were easy picking for the Heartless. "Ah who needs him we can find the king without him" said Donald as he reached for his wand but instead of feeling his wand he felt a furry head of some sort. Donald bent down to see what it was and was face to face with a young gorilla.

After Donald recovered from the shock there was a shacking sound from the bamboo. The gorilla fled leaving behind some sort of colored square. Are two heroes gulped in fear preparing for the worst, but out off the bamboo came a British Hunter.

Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait but I'm losing my inspiration for the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: My stories seem to be lacking details.

Chapter 18: The Campsite

So Tarzan led our hero Sora to a hollow log where they slid on the tree moss. It was an amazing experience, the wind brushing through Sora's face, the speed and the height. Sora being born on an island found the experience similar to surfing the waves except if you fell you wouldn't land in water, because of Sora's experience as a surfer he was able to pick it up pretty quickly, Tarzan seemed pretty impressed with Sora's naturally skill but Tarzan was still by far the better surfer.

Eventually they came to a plank (if you can call it that), they slid off it both landing feet first on the ground "man that was so cool, when can we do it again" said Sora with a adrenaline rush from the ride. Tarzan gave Sora a look of utter confusion "sorry, got a little excited, were are we anyways" said Sora, Sora found himself in some sort of campsite "this were you live" Sora asked, Tarzan shook his head in replay "are my friends here" Sora asked Tarzan shook his head again "then why are we here" Sora asked, during his stay in the jungle it was Tarzan who was leading Sora, Sora assumed he was leading him to Riku and Kari. Tarzan head to a large orange tent "help find friends" said Tarzan.

Sora followed Tarzan into the tent were he found a young woman "Jane" said Tarzan, "oh Tarzan" said the woman who Sora assumed was Jane "oh and who is this" Jane asked looking at Sora "Hi I'm Sora" "oh so you speak English" Jane interrupted "so obviously your not related to Tarzan, are you here to study the Gorillas" said Jane "highly doubtful" came a male voice.

Sora turned around to find the voice belonged to a British hunter and behind the hunter was a familiar Duck and Dog "Goofy, Donald" said Sora cheerfully, at first they were happy to see each other but then they remembered the incident in the morning, "a circus of clowns no doubt, not much use for hunting Gorillas" said the Hunter "Mr. Clayton we're studying them not hunting them, this is research" said Jane as Clayton walked out the tent "well the more the merrier, make yourself at home" said Jane politely and with that Jane left the tent .

"Well anyways I'm staying" said Sora and Donald at the same time "hey Sora look what we found look at this" said Goofy as he reached into his pocket. Goofy held in his hand some sort of brightly colored square. Sora borrowed it from Goofy to inspect it; it was hard like any other stone but he could feel a rubbery layer and a smell of bubble gum, "what is it" Sora asked "it's a Gummi block, it's the same stuff that are ship is made if" said Donald "that means I was right the king could be down here" said Goofy proud of him being right "well I guess I'll have to stay here, For Now" said Donald being particularly loud for the last two words "Tarzan said Riku and Kari were here so I'll let you tag along, For Now" said Sora also being loud on the last two words "who's Tarzan" said Goofy "the tanned guy in the loin cloth, he rescued me from Sabor" said Sora "oh who's Sabor" Goofy continued "the Jaguar, it attack right after I landed here" said Sora.

After that little discussion Jane invited the trio to lunch. It was a simple meal of tea, cookies and fruit. "So out of curiosity why are you here Sora" asked Jane "I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kari, there both my age, Riku's a boy with spiky silver hair and Kari's a girl with short bright red hair" said Sora "and were searching for are friend Mickey" said Goofy "and what's Mickey a giant talking mouse" Clayton joked "yes how'd you know" said Goofy "so Clayton why are you here, no offense but you don't seem like much of a scientist?" said Donald they Jane had already told them she was studying Gorillas "I'm a hunter hired to protect Jane Potter and her father" said Clayton "so were is her father?" asked Goofy "off on one of his little research missions, the old geezer should be here by tomorrow" Clayton answered "so what's the deal with Tarzan?" said Sora "we found Tarzan in the jungle, apparently he was raised by apes so communicating with him is difficult, but he learning quickly" said Jane "so he was speaking Gorilla back there" Sora said to himself "excuse me" said Jane who had heard Sora talking to himself "Tarzan said he knew where my friends are but there was one word I didn't understand" said Sora. Jane sat there for moment before snapping her fingers "I got an idea why don't we play some slides and see which one Tarzan reaches too".

So after Lunch they did just that. During the slide show there was a picture of a castle _strange that castle looks familiar but how can that be possible I've never been anywhere but my island_ thought Sora.

After the slideshow Sora asked Tarzan about his friends, but Tarzan just shook his head as if saying no, Sora stood there in confusion a few hours ago Tarzan said he knew were his friends were but know all the sudden he didn't "that just leaves one place" said Clayton "young man we've been in this jungle for some time now but we have yet to discover these friend of yours, I'll wager there with the Gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them" "really Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide anything" said Jane trying to defend her ape raised friend "then take us there, take us to the Gorillas Go-Ri-Llas" said Clayton challenging Tarzans loyalty.

Tarzan looked over to Sora and Sora just smiled and nodded "Tarzan are you sure" said Jane "Tarzan go see Kerkek" "Kerkek must be there leader, perfect I'll go along as an escort" said Clayton, so as Sora left the tent to start his journey Clayton made a very sinister smile.

Disclaimer: this is defiantly one of my longest chapters; the thing I hate about writing Fan Fiction is that I'm not really sure what people think of my stories. I'll take all reviews even flames.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sorry for lack of updates to make up for it here's what critic's are saying about my story.

MadeUpGuy123 says: It's the best story I've ever read.

ImaginaryCritic gives it two thumbs up.

ABCFake: number one story of the year.

Chapter 19: The Invasion

So Sora, Donald, Goofy and Clayton went through the jungle with Tarzan leading. Though it was not the most pleasant trip what with the bugs, heat, and other unpleasant jungle things it wasn't as much as a hassle as there usual trips. As far as Sora could tell there were no Heartless on this world. Sora and Donald remanded aloof with each other so Goofy tried to start some pleasant conversation.

Eventually they reached their destination guarding the nesting ground were two gorillas one was a tough looking silver back male and the other a brownish, motherly female. Sora came to the conclusion that this ape must be Kerkeck and the Gorilla with it must be its mate, but how a gentle looking Gorilla like that got together with a mean looking Kerkeck he'll never know.

Tarzan appeared to be grunting "what is Tarzan doing" asked Goofy "I think he's speaking Gorilla" said Donald "oh, what's he saying" said Goofy "I don't know the exact translation but I'm pretty sure he asking Kerkeck permission into the nesting Grounds".

After Tarzans conversation Sora asked "well Tarzan can we go in" Tarzan shook his head and said "Kerkeck says no outsiders" Sora hung his head in despair Riku and Kari were in there and the only thing standing between him was a mean looking Ape, Sora could probably handle him but didn't want to get into unnecessary violence besides on the way there Tarzan explained how Kerkeck and Kala (Kerkecks mate) raised Tarzan since Sabor the jaguar killed his real parents.

"Hey where's Clayton?" asked Goofy, startled Sora looked around indeed Clayton was missing, "strange he was right behind us when we left" said Donald. Then Tarzan put his face on the ground and started sniffing like a dog "Clayton that way" said Tarzan pointing to the direction of the tree house, so they sprinted off with Tarzan in the lead.

They managed to get to the tree house pretty quick by swinging on vines, when they got to the tree house they looked into the window to see a small gray Gorilla playing with an old globe, Donald recognized it as the ape that scared him when he landed in the jungle but what really shocked them was Clayton standing in the front door with his gun aiming at the little ape! Sora was shocked Clayton had told him that he was a hunter but also said he was only here to **guard** Jane not hunt Gorillas! While are hero's stood transfixed by this act Donald sprung into action. He ran as fast as his webbed feet could go and yelled his angry high pitched yell. Donald's loud voice startled Clayton causing him to pull the trigger luckily it didn't hit the little Gorilla unluckily though Kerkeck and Kala arrived just in time to see Clayton miss the little ape.

Once the group managed to recover from the shock Tarzan tried to explain things to Kerkeck but the all three apes including Kala who always defended Tarzan from foolish acts in the past and Terk Tarzans closest friend gave him the cold shoulder and left. Tarzan cast an angry pair of eyes at the hunter "you try to shoot Terk" said Tarzan "you don't understand I was only trying to… a snake slithered by you see I saved that poor Gorilla's life" said Clayton trying to defend himself but alas no won believed him.

They returned to the campsite and explained Claytons "Accident" "How Can You Do Such A Thing" yelled Jane, putting it mildly Jane was not happy about the incident "now Miss Potter as I told you I was not aiming for the Gorilla" said Clayton trying to defend himself, immediately after Clayton finished Jane said firmly "you are not to go near the Gorillas again" "all because off one mishap come on" said Clayton but once Clayton noticed ten angry eyes staring at him he knew he was beat, Clayton left the tent with a scowl on his face.

Clayton had secretly joined the expedition in hopes of catching Gorillas but now he would never get his chance "what am I doing with these imbeciles, Blasted Gorillas I'll hunt Down Every last one of them, I'll track them down somehow, I stake my life on it." Just as Clayton was about to light his pipe he heard a rustle in the bushes then another, Clayton got his gun out prepared for whatever was about to pounce him, the last thing Clayton saw was a pair of round yellow eyes.

Sora and the gang heard gun fire and came out to investigate when they noticed that Clayton had vanished into thin air almost immediately after a Gorilla barged into the camp being chased by Bluish gray monkeys with yellow eyes "goodness what are those things" said Jane shocked at the atrocities before her "Heartless" yelled Sora summing his KeyBlade. Sora charged into battle with the aid Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, Tarzan didn't know what Heartless were but anything that would attack a Gorilla was not a friend of his. After defeating the Heartless Sora told Jane about the Heartless while Tarzan tried to learn what was going on by talking to the Gorilla they saved "he says that strange creatures come out off nowhere and attack Gorillas, Gorillas scattered across jungle" said Tarzan "then there's no time to loss you simply must save the Gorillas from these monstrosity's" said Jane horrified by the heart eating creatures. So Sora and the gang rushed into the jungle weapons in hand, the less then one minute the Heartless had turned the jungle into a battle field.

Disclaimer: "To be an Author is to be a God" saying by Quinn Fletcher.


End file.
